


First and Last (Names)

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just riffing off an idea that the reason Arthur goes by his first name is that his other names are often considered difficult to pronounce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last (Names)

Arthur.

Yes, darling, that part I think I've mastered.

There's actually an accent over the u.  It's Arthúr.

Eames gives him a peculiar look.

Sigríðarson.

You're having me on.

Heiðarsson.

Pull the other one, mate.

No, seriously.

Eames considers.  You don't mind, terribly, just being Arthur?

No, in Iceland we use first names a lot, anyways.  Like you use last names.

Hm.  Come here, Arthúr.  Sigríðarson.  Heiðarsson.  He pronounces it flawlessly and Arthur suspects he's been set up.

Eames grunts as he settles astride him on the sofa; runs his palms up Arthur's back.

Would you consider changing your name to something a little…shorter?  A touch more British?

Historically, it's not the norm to take your spouse's name.  But that doesn't stop people from…acquiring…spouses.  Arthur kisses him long and intent, then rises up in Eames' lap, looking at him with all the surety of a king on his throne.

Ah.  How would you feel about acquiring me?

It's a pretty sure bet.


End file.
